Nighttime Miracles
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Uxie and Mew are heading towards an Island that they want to see, along the way they have some fun together. When they get to the Island; Uxie asks Mew if she loves him? What will Mew answer be: yes or No? Pairing: UxiexMew!


**Here's another one-shot story I decide to type. Uxie and Mew go with each other to a lone Island so the two of them can hang out and they can both be alone!**

**Have fun reading it.**

**Pairing: UxiexMew**

* * *

It was nighttime in the sky, there was a full moon tonight that was reflecting off the blue seas covered mirror, nothing can be heard; except for the calm waves that were being blow by small winds. Lots of Pokemon were probably asleep already, but there were two of them who were floating above a couple feet in air; close to the seas surface.

"Come on, Uxie, try to keep up," a pink feline cat called out to her friend who was feet away from her "there's something I really want to show you and I need you to stay awake so you don't fall into the ocean" the pink cat continued racing through the night towards her destination on wherever she was going.

A few back from the cats' position, Uxie was going as fast as he can to keep up with his feline friend "Mew, slow down, will ya I can't go this fast," Uxie yelled back to his friend "and I don't know what in the world you want to show me but can't it wait until morning, I'm really tired" he rubbed his eyes and continued to follow Mew.

Mew looked back, shook her head, and waited for Uxie to catch up. After a few moments of waiting, Uxie caught up with her "I know that your tired, I'm tired too Uxie but can you please stay up a bit longer" she begged.

Uxie sighed "if it makes you happy then I'll stay awake to see whatever it is you want to show me" after he said that, Mew rushed towards him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Uxie" Mew squealed.

Uxie was shock at this but he returned the hug to make feel better.

Mew let go of Uxie and was about to continued towards there destination, when suddenly she heard Uxie say something about her.

"_You're really a nice friend Mew and I like you so much"_

She turned around to see her friend sleeping.

"Uxie" Mew said his name.

Uxie woke up by call of his name "huh…what?" he didn't get to finish when Mew gave him another hug and licked his cheek.

Uxie started to blush when he felt Mew wet tongue on his cheek.

"Uxie that was the nicest thing that anyone has said about me, thank you" Mew started to nuzzle his chest.

Uxie rubbed his paw down her pink fur on her back. He then started hearing Mew purring "well, someone purring really happy".

Mew let go of Uxie again "that's because I'm happy that were best friends," Mew turned around "come, were almost there" she was about go again when Uxie stopped her.

"Mew"

"What is it Uxie"

Uxie was a little nervous on what he was going to say next but he decide to give a shot "it is alright if I carried you" he back away a little in case Mew got upset.

Mew was still looking straight ahead but didn't turn around "yeah, that's fine" she nodded her.

Uxie came towards Mew and about to carry her when suddenly Mew quickly turned around and tackled Uxie bringing the two of them down into the water.

After a few moments the legendaries rose to the surface. Uxie looked around to see where Mew was "where are you Mew?" he called out.

"I'm right here" she answered.

Uxie turned around to see Mew really close to him and he felt a pair of legs wrapped around his waist "uh, Mew what are you doing" he nervously asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just want to have some fun," she wrapped her paws around his neck "besides, aren't you going to carry me like you said" she gave him a lick on the cheek.

Uxie was blushing really hard "yeah, I was" so he rose out of the water, while holding Mew 'which he was embarrassed about', and the two pokemon continued towards their destination.

* * *

After what seemed like a long time, the two pokemon finally arrived at their destination.

It was an Island but it was cover with lots of flowers, trees, and there was a sandy beach on the coast.

Uxie was amazed at what he was seeing "this place is awesome Mew" he looked at Mew who was starring at all the flowers that had different colors

"I know" she let go of Uxie and started heading towards the flowers; she turned around and mention him to follow her. So the two pokemon started touring the entire Island.

After a long and exhausting day on the Island the two pokemon settled down in a patch of flowers that were glowing pink and yellow at the same time. Uxie was lying on his back while Mew had her head on his chest.

"Hey Mew, can I ask you something?" he got up but was still sitting on the grass.

Mew got turned her head to look at Uxie "sure, what do you want to talk about?" she was curious on what he was going to say.

"Do you love me Mew" He asked her in sad voice.

Mew gasped at what she just heard; she felt like she was going to faint but she wouldn't because she wanted to him how she loved him so much.

Mew quickly gave him a hug and she wrapped her legs around him "yes, oh yes Uxie, I love you so much because you mean so much to me more than anything in the world," she then said the next three words "I love you, Uxie".

Uxie returned the hug "I love you too, Mew" the next thing he did surprised Mew. He gave her a kiss.

Mew didn't hesitate, she kissed him back and the both of them fell back into the grass. Mew was lying on the grass while her paws were around Uxie neck and her legs wrapped around Uxie waist.

Uxie was on top of Mew. His paws rubbing on Mew fur on her back and his twin tails were wrapped around him and Mew.

The two legendaries have found love for each other and they knew that they cared deeply for each other.

After a while Uxie and Mew broke the kiss and they both lay next to each with their tails wrapped around each other.

"I've glad you're here Uxie, this is the best day of my life," she laid her head onto his chest and started purring again "you're the most caring pokemon I've ever loved" she said to him.

"I'm glad to be here with you Mew," he felt happy, now that he and Mew were more than best friends "good-night Mew, I can't till tomorrow" Uxie said.

"Goodnight love, I'll see you in the morning" Mew said as she fell asleep.

Uxie fell asleep moments later; when him and Mew got up in the morning they were going to go see their friends to tell them what happened and they both couldn't wait to see what looks they would have on their faces when they told that the two them have formed a relationship.

* * *

**Pretty good huh, anyway to let you readers know, Uxie and Mew are an awesome couple, I think I'll do another story about them later in the summer. So hope you liked this story.**

**Please review this story!**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
